Mágoas, e um Novo Amor
by TranslationM
Summary: Percy aceita a imortalidade como um deus, e Annabeth se junta a caçada... Seis anos se passaram desde a guerra de Cronos, e coisas ainda estão por vir... mais será mesmo que eles queriam que fosse assim?
1. Prólogo

**Mágoas, e um Novo Amor. (Regret and New Love)**

Percy aceita sua imortalidade como um deus, e Annabeth se junta a caçada... Seis anos se passaram desde a guerra de Cronos, e coisas ainda estão por vir... mais será mesmo que eles queriam que fosse assim?

Essa Fanfic Pertence a: IcePhantom . **Não Pertence A Mim.**

**Disclaimer**: A Serie 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**Prólogo**

_Annabeth POV. _

Eu sentia a falta dele. Era um fato. Tinham se passado seis anos desde a Guerra de Kronos e nós dois estávamos com 19. Com uma coisa. Ele é um deus. Deus do litoral e das ondas costeiras. E eu? Sou só uma caçadora de Artêmis. Por favor, não me levem a mal, eu adorava ser uma caçadora, mas eu não posso contar pra ninguém que eu amo o Percy. Eu acho que a Thalia sabe, mas ela fica na dela. Alem do mais... se alguém descobrisse isso, eu não seria mais uma imortal, e provavelmente estaria... morta.

A única razão pela qual eu me tornei uma caçadora, foi para ficar imortal, como o Percy. Sinceramente, acho que ele queria o poder, e também se vingar de mim pela época em que eu o assustei, quando quase me juntei às caçadoras de Artêmis, quase deixando-o sozinho... da mesma forma que estou sozinha agora. Sem Percy... sem nada.

Eu olhava para o céu pela chaminé da tenda, enquanto estava deitada na minha barraca. Agora que tinha pensado, ser uma mera mortal não teria sido tão ruim assim... afinal, os deuses não tinham casos com mortais o tempo todo? E Percy... não, o Percy não faria isso... faria? Talvez em uns duzentos anos... eu balancei a cabeça, me criticando por estar pensando em tal estupidez, e fechei os olhos para descansar.

_Percy POV._

Ah, deuses... as caçadoras estavam vindo ao Olimpo para uma visita... eu estava condenado. A causa? Nada, só estou apaixonado por uma delas... legal, não? Bem, eu decidi ser um deus covarde e me esconder atrás do meu pai, Poseidon, deus dos mares, o melhor deus de todos, na minha opnião. Estou sendo tendencioso? Thalia acha que Zeus é o melhor deus de todos, Nico acha que é Hades... você me entendeu. Semideuses. _SÃO_. Tendenciosos.

Bom... deuses podem ser tendenciosos também – cof cof -. Nessa hora, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Artêmis, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala, com suas caçadoras logo atrás. Deixei meu olhar deslizar, fora de foco. Mais claro, perdi toda a minha compostura quando Annabeth entrou. Ela era linda... ela ainda parecia ser bem atlética, mais também estava com um pouco daquela beleza que ela tinha adquirido na ilhe de Circe com aquela sessão de maquiagem, e aquele brilho prateado que tinham todas as caçadoras, que dava um efeito surpreendente nela. Ah, maravilha... estou parecendo um deus embriagado de amor... de um amor proibido.

Artêmis notou que eu olhava algo e se virou para olhar, rapidamente mudei de olhar para não arranjar uma flecha no traseiro. Bom, eu podia até mesmo ser invencível, indestrutível e tudo mais... mas isso dói, cara. E muito. Como Artêmis e Thalia, que era sua tenente, saíram para conversar, eu fiquei ali derivando, como o deus menor que eu era. As caçadoras deram de cara comigo no corredor e ficaram todas afastadas, a minha vista. Todos menos Annabeth. Ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhos cinzas tempestuosos da qual eu nunca havia me esquecido. Não conseguí deixar de sorrir, e disse, "Ei Sabidinha. Quanto tempo."

Ela sorriu fracamente, "Oi, cabeç..." Ela parou e se corrigiu, "Olá, Senhor Perseu."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Não, para com isso... fica um negócio um tanto formal."

O sorriso dela quase se desfez, e começou a parecer nervosa, o que, pelo que me lembro, não era muito a cara dela. Ela olhou pelo corredor, e se endireitou. "Percy... eu tenho que ir. A Senhora Artêmis require a minha presença." Ela passou por mim direto, enquando eu assistia boquiaberto a sua fuga. Não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei lá, mesmo quando ela já tinha ido, eu ainda podia sentir a sua presença por lá.

Enquanto eu andava de volta para a sala principal, eu notei que os deuses que, normalmente, não permaneciam no Olimpo, já tinham ido embora. Zeus notou minha entrada e disse, friamente, "Ah, Perseu... entã você resolveu mostrar as caras."

Eu me encolhi mentalmente, mais lhe respondi com uma frieza cortês, "Sim, Senhor Zeus. Por que Artêmis veio até o Olimpo, meu Senhor? Além de fazer uma visita amigável."

Zeus mal olhou para mim, "Nada que você precise saber... Pergunte ao seu pai, se quiser, mas não vou dar mais informações." Ele falou friamente. Eu pisquei e rapidamente saí da sala e me tranquei em meu pequeno santuário.

Eu rapidamente me encolhi ao tamanho humano, e me materializei em uma falésia na costa litorânea. Tinha uma vista muito bonita. Sentei-me, e fiquei apreciando aquela vista, silenciosamente, enquanto me dava conta de que estava tendo um pequeno remorso por ter me tornado um deus. Desde quando os deuses ficam ressentidos por serem imortais e todos-poderosos? Ah, é... Nunca. Eu devia ser mesmo uma pessoa muito estranha. Acho que tenho que lidar um pouco com isso.

Eu saltei ligeiramente quando uma mão tocou o meu ombro. Minha mão imediatamente se fechou em torno de Contracorrente, no meu bolso. Eu suspirei de alívio quando vi que era Rachel, relaxando imediatamente. Ela parecia bem. Ela estava com... vinte e dois anos, eu acho, e já tinha se integrado bastante com o acampamento. Ela olhou para mim e franziu a testa, "Desabafe, Percy. E não tente me enganar, só porque você é um deus agora, não significa que você seja insento de sentimentos."

Eu olhei para ela com astúcia, "Fique na sua, Rachel... eu ainda posso te explodir para dentro desse penhasco e te afogar..." Eu estava de mal humor. Não sei porque, apenas estava. Normalmente, eu agia muito bem perto dela, mesmo contando com o fato de que ela me beijou quando eu tinha quinze anos... Ela ficou em silêncio, enquanto massageava as minhas costas. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, me rendendo ao tratamento. Me perguntei se Annabeth ainda me amava, do mesmo jeito que nos amávamos, quando ainda tinhamos dezesseis anos. Parecia que tinha sido a tanto tempo... Claro, nós estávamos com dezenove para sempre agora... Mas ela já estava imortal fazia três anos... e talvez ela fosse uma caçadora leal.

Perdi minha linha de pensamentos, quando escutei uma risadinha debochada. Girei minha cabeça, Contracorrente já na mão, para dar de cara com Nico di Angelo. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais no seu rosto pálido, e ele riu. "Então, Percy. Se divertindo com uma de suas várias namoradas?" Trinquei os dentes, e mordí a lingua para não dizer nada... tecnicamente, nós tínhamos a mesma idade agora (ou pelo menos, era o que parecia), já que ele tinha crescido normalmente nesses seis anos, e eu havia parado de crescer a uns três anos atrás. Eu não iria lhe dar de ganhar uma resposta... pelo menos, não até achar uma plausível.

Eu sorri, "E você, Nico. Sua namoradinha sabe que está apaixonada por um cara que é obcecado pela morte?"

Ele fez uma careta, "Só para constar, Leah é uma filha de Atena, como uma pessoa que nós conhecemos." Ele terminou sorrindo perversamente, algo bem diferente da carranca que ele tinha feito. Eu acabei vacilando quando ele disse a palavra 'Atena', o que só fez o sorriso dele aumentar. "Sentindo falta de alguém chamada Annabeth, Percy? Foi o que eu pensei. A única coisa que eu não compreendo, Percy, é por que você tem que dar a volta quebrando o coração de outras pessoas, quando claramente você só consegue pensar em uma." Ele fez um gesto em direção à Rachel, que se levantou, furiosa.

Foi impressionante assistir o que ela tinha feito. Ela o socou do lado da cabeça e sussurrou, "Eu e Percy somos só amigos. Só. E alem do mais, eu sou o oráculo, idiota. Não posso ter namorados."

Nico olhou para ela, chocado, com a mão do lado da cabeça, antes de recuar em direção as sombras. Ele gritou para nós, por cima do ombro, as sombras se agarrando nele, enquanto ele se preparava para viajar por elas, provavelmente de volta para a namorada. "Adeus, Percy. Te vejo mais tarde. Vou verificar sobre seu pequeno dilema depois. E confie em mim: Annabeth. Sente. Sua. Falta." Com isso, ele desapareceu completamente. Fique ali, completamente aturdido. Ela sentia a minha falta... Foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de me levantar e correr em direção ao penhasco, ao oceano.

Fic nova, pessoal, (:

E ai, o que acharam desse comecinho. ? A propósito, eu tenho que explicar algumas coisas a vocês sobre essa fic:

Primeiro, **LUKE NÃO ESTA MORTO.** Tenso, hein?

Segundo, Percy, mesmo visitando freqüentemente alguns semideuses, tenho que lembrar a voces que agora, ele é um **DEUS**. Sem interferência direta. Sem muito contato com outros semideuses, e todas aquelas regras antigas, o que vai acarretar em dificuldades.

Bom, só queria deixar isso mesmo bem claro

. (:

Aproveitem a fic

Abraços '

M.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Mágoas, e um Novo Amor (Regret and New Love)**

Oi gente. (: , postando aqui o primeiro capítulo da fic. Antes que vses me matem por descobrirem isso, falo logo; momentos Percabeth são um pouco raros nessa fic ... Annabeth vai passar muito tempo ainda fugindo do Percy ... eu resolvi traduzir mesmo prk mostra mais ou menos a realidade que vive Annabeth, sabendo que, msmo que ela fique com o Percy, um dia ela vai morrer, e ele vai continuar imortal ... bom ... só queria deixar isso bem claro mesmo. Divitam-se (:

**Essa Fanfic Pertence a: IcePhantom**

**Disclaimer: **A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**Capítulo 1**

_Percy POV._

Eu seguia lentamente pelo oceano, tendo o cuidado de ficar for a de vista dos mortais. Acho que ficaria bem estranho se surfistas ou mergulhadores vissem um cara (eu estava em tamanho normal), em roupas normais de natação, em cima de um hipocampo, a toda velocidade pelo oceano... não que eles fossem enxergar muita coisa. O hipocampo se manteve fora das vistas deles, até nós chegarmos ao meu palácio. Ele era pequeno, e até Modesto se formos compará-lo ao de meu pai. Quer dizer, o dele é _enorme_. Só a sala de jogos demorou 600 anos para ser construída, antes de ser destruída durante a guerra.

Antes de ir para casa, porém, eu nadei para um lugar um pouco mais longe, um ponto onde mortais só chegariam com barcos, e afundei, deixando as correntes me levarem enquanto tentava relaxar um pouco. Parei um pouco para me orientar, e desci o oceano. Eu estava em casa, no meio do Oceano Atlântico, o que comparado à minha antiga casa... era um pouco fora de Nova York.

Eu estava meio relutante em voltar para uma casa vazia, monótona, e onde as nereidas, que meu pai havia transferido pra cá, só me olhavam com desgosto. Meus únicos amigos de verdade que eu tinha lá? Acho que só o Hipocampo e um casal de animais marinhos. Triste, não é?

Mesmo assim, quando eu cheguei no palácio, vi que tinha uma nereida me esperando. Uma que geralmente me _odeia_. Ela parecia até um pouco assassina, no momento. "Mestre", ela cuspiu, com desgosto. "Um hipocampo veio com o relatório, dizendo que uma garota com-" Ela parou, para ler o papel, "com cabelos loiros, encaracolados, e olhos cinzas está perdida a algumas milhas daqui, ela ainda está inconsciente, mais o hipocampo trouxe ela para a superf..." A nereida foi interrompida enquanto eu, literalmente, disparava pela água, com as correntes me levando cada vez mais rápido.

Meu único pensamento era Annabeth. A garota _tinha_ que ser ela. Eu balancei minha cabeça me concentrando apenas em retirar Annabeth dali o mais rápido possível. Eu saltei da superfície e caí na água denovo, bufando e procurando por Annabeth. Eu encontrei algo na distância, e vi que era ela. Nadei o mais rápido que pude... em alguns minutos eu estava do lado dela. O hipocampo relinchou, em pânico. "Mestre, depressa! A pessoa de duas pernas sobre quem você fala nos seus sonhos está se sacudindo!"

Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu me aproximava, e checava se Annabeth estava respirando. Graças aos deuses estava, mais bem fracamente. Eu a segurei no meu colo gentilmente, e submergi, fazendo uma bolha de ar para ela. Fiz as correntezas nos levarem de volta para o palácio depressa.

Fui para dentro de um dos poucos quartos que tinham oxigênio na câmara e deixei Annabeth deitada em uma cama. Um casal de Hipocampos me assistiam pela janela pensando se podiam ajudar, enquanto eu pensava no que fazer. Estalei os dedos quando me lembrei do paramédico. Eu peguei a concha que estava no meu cinto e assoprei nela.

Eu andava em círculos, esperando. Depois do que pareceram décadas, ele finalmente apareceu, seco, como devia ser filho de algum outro deus, sei lá... talvez até de um titã... de qualquer jeito, isso não era nada comparado ao fato de eu estar à beira de um ataque de nervos, olhando ele examinar ela cuidadosamente. Finalmente, ele olhou pra cima, "Senhor Perseu, ela está viva, porém fraca e muito doente. A água não deveria ter surtido qualquer efeito nela, já que ela é uma caçadora."

Eu assenti, "Então, eu espero ela acordar, dou a ela um pouco de néctar e ambrosia e estamos todos bem?"

Ele confirmou, "Mesmo assim, não sobrecarregue a garota... ela parece um pouco fora de condições para fazer, hmm, qualquer coisa, por enquanto."

"Ok." Eu respondi. Quando o paramédico saiu, eu me sentei na cadeira do lado da cama dela, e acariciei os cabelos dela gentilmente, penteando algumas mechas preguiçosamente. Sua pele estava pálida, mais eu ainda assim adorava a sua imagem.

Depois de alguns dias ela ainda se remexia e murmurava algumas coisas em seu sono, as vezes até abria os olhos, mas não acordava. Eu juro, não estava vigiando ela 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana! Certo... talvez eu estivesse. Eu admito. Depois do que se passaram 3 dias, ou séculos, dentro da minha cabeça, Annabeth abriu os olhos e piscou desenfreadamente. Eram umas 10 horas da manhã, e estava tudo quieto, lá fora.

"Percy?" Ela sussurrou.

"Sim, Annabeth. Sou eu." Sua mão se levantou e seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha suavemente, como se ela estivesse conferindo que eu estava mesmo aqui, para ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era algo real, e não um sonho. Eu segurei sua mão por um momento. Nós ficamos um tempo nessa posição, como se estivéssemos tentando ter certeza de que o outro realmente estava ali. De que estávamos juntos.

De repente, seus olhos cinzentos se encheram de lagrimas, e ela começou a chorar. Eu a envolvi com meus braços e perguntei, "Qual o problema, Annabeth?" Ela meramente balançou a cabeça e continuou chorando no meu ombro. Eu passei meus braços pelas suas costas, e a apertei, colocando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Percy... eu... e-eu..." Ela soluçou, sem conseguir terminar a frase, e chorou mais um pouco até conseguir respirar profundamente, e se segurar para me falar, "Percy... eu não sou mais uma caçadora..."

Eu olhei para ela, incrédulo. "Como, onde, o qu... o que aconteceu!?" Minha voz ficou mais alta a cada pergunta fazendo ela se encolher. Imediatamente diminuí o tom de voz. "O que aconteceu, Annabeth?"

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, como se ela estivesse pedindo silenciosamente que eu entendesse a ligação que nós tínhamos, mesmo depois de seis anos. "Alguém descobriu, e contou tudo para Artêmis, Percy, eu não queria que ninguém descobrisse. Mais alguém me ouviu falando com a constelação d'A Caçadora, e contaram para Artêmis que eu amava um homem."

Eu tentei fazer piada, "Bem, esse é um dos prazeres de ser um deus, nós temos permissão de amar alguém."

Ela assentiu fracamente, e então disse, "Percy, você pode me levar de volta para a civilização? Quero ver se posso arranjar um lugar na casa de Nico, talvez... eu já visitei ele algumas vezes, e ele tem uma sala espaçosa... Ah, Percy, Thalia saiu também. Eles tiraram nós duas."

"Calma ai, onde é que Thalia está agora?"

"Com o Luke."

"Ah..." Eu falei, lentamente. "Bem, você devia descansar."

"Está bem." Ela me respondeu.

"Durma bem, Annabeth."

"Ok, Percy. Obrigado mesmo por tudo." Ela virou de costas pra mim e se deitou.

Eu levantei e caminhei para fora do quarto lentamente, me virei e sussurrei antes de fechar a porta, "Eu te amo."

***** *** *****

Meu Deuses, coitada da Annabeth.

Sim pessoal, eu ameei as reviews. *-* , sério , é ótimo ver que tem gente nos apoiando (LOVEYOU). E falando em reviews, eu tenho que responder elas;

**Flah ': **HAUEHUAEUAHEU, uma vez Cabeça de Alga, sempre um Cabeça de Alga. (: , sim a história promete mesmo. Eu fiquei besta lendo essa fic. Gostei pra caramba dela. E SIIIM , Luke está viivo , mais não se preocupe , ele está bonzinho agora (: . Dá uma força pra ela, o amor da vida dela se transformou em um deus ... daqueles que tem casos com mortais o tempo todo, sabe (: . É, Nico está namorando, e vses vão conhecer a namorada dele logo logo (: . KKK , don't worry , a Rachel vai se comportar nessa fic *-* (JURO). E-mail. ? *O* , eu to no seu Author Alert. ? *-------* , que lecaaaaal AHUEHUAHE . fiquei parecendo um idiota agora com esse negócios de 'melhores traduções de Percabeth', fiquei até lisonjeado agora. Obrigado, obrigado, obrigaado. :D , acompanha a gente, viu? , beijos, beijos, abraços '

**Ariel Maria: **PercyxAnnabeth promete , mesmo demorando um pouco , pode ter certeza (:

**Annie Chase: **ADOORO', até eu fico animado agora. *--* , obrigado :D , abraços '

**vithoria: **LOL , não se preocupe , o Luke não é mais do mal. (: , e sussa , não vou demorar muito nas traduções :D , bjos , bjos , abraços '

**Ghata Granger: **Haha , eu tinha começado ela a um tempão atrás , mais o autor dela demora muito para postar os capítulos ... ele ainda não terminou a fic, fato, mais ele já escreveu mais de 11 capítulos, e ele já tá no final. , então achei seguro começar a trabalhar nela (: , acompanha, viu? Beijos, beijos, abraços '

**TicianeLima: **Hehe , eu não vou te contaaaaar . *---* (tapareideserchato), bem provável que sim. (: , mais só vs lendo mesmo. ENTÃÃÃÃO , acompanha, viu? :D , beijos , beijos , abraços '

Ahh , próximo capítulo , vocês vão descobrir um pouco mais sobre a situação entre Percy e Annabeth ... , não vai acontecer nada de trágico ... AINDA ... porém ... ah, vses vão ver KK.

Passar bem , queridos campistas. (:

Abraços '

M.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Mágoas, e um Novo Amor (Regret and New Love)**

Essa Fanfic Pertence a: IcePhantom.

**Disclaimer:** A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**Capítulo 2**

_Percy POV._

Bom... o amanhã se tornou uma semana. Eu trouxe vários tipos de entretenimento só para manter Annabeth ocupada. Eu acho que queria que ela ficasse tanto quanto ela queria ir embora. Cedo ou tarde, ela iria sair desta e iria sair. E eu estava tentando segurar ela tanto quanto possível.

Minha previsão se concretizou na manhã seguinte, quando eu estava levando ela para navegar em um barco a vela. Foi mais ou menos assim.

"Percy?"

"Hmm, o que foi?"

"Olha, eu me diverti e tudo o mais, mais eu ainda quero ir para Nova York."

"O quê?! Mais porquê? Não está se divertindo?"

"Não é isso, Percy, mas eu preciso ir..."

Concordei lentamente, "Ok, eu te levo para o litoral, mais só se você me prometer que vai deixar eu te visitar."

Ela riu e me abraçou, "É claro, Cabeça de Alga. Não sei como sobreviveria sem você para me incomodar."

Eu assenti, "Bem, acho que você deveria arrumar suas coisas." Eu terminei a frase quase com tristeza; quer dizer, com certeza foi com tristeza. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora. Eu a observava enquanto ela andava pelo corredor principal em direção ao seu quarto, seus cabelos loiros dançava nas suas costas, enquanto ela andava. Suspirei e me virei para uma cômoda que tinha um colar de coral, quando abri.

Estava em uma corrente de ouro com um coração como pingente, um coração de coral azul, com uma pequena pérola em uma guarnição de prata incrustada no centro. Eu tinha a intenção de dar isso a Annabeth a, tipo, 300 anos atrás. Eu respirei profundamente, ela estava indo embora e eu não iria pará-la.

Eu me repreendi mentalmente, "Percy... tenha paciência, ela disse que vocês poderiam se visitar." eu disse a mim mesmo. Coloquei o colar de volta na cômoda, lentamente. De maneira alguma eu teria coragem de entregar aquilo para ela.

Eu saí da sala e procurei um casal de hipocampos para nos levar à praia, geralmente haviam alguns deles brincando por aí, jogando conchas e algas marinhas pelos arredores do palácio.

"Ei, dois de vocês poderiam aparecer daqui a pouco para levar eu e Annabeth para a praia?" Gritei para um grupo deles.

"É claro, Mestre!" Um deles respondeu, "nós estaremos esperando por você e sua namorada em frente ao portão principal."

Eu engasguei, "O quê?!"

O hipocampo aspirou uma risada, e voltou a brincar com seus amigos.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo preto bagunçado e voltei para o quarto de Annabeth. Quando cheguei perto da sala, ela saiu, com um pequeno saco de provisões nas mãos.

"Tudo pronto?" perguntei a ela.

Ela assentiu. "Os suprimentos estão bons, e eu posso pedir um pouco de dinheiro mortal e dracmas de ouro para Nico, se nescessário."

Eu pisquei, "Espere aí, você não tem nenhum tipo de dinheiro com você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Artêmis sempre nos dava suprimentos para tudo que nós precisássemos, inclusive transações mortais ou não."

Eu resmunguei, "Elas poderiam _pelo menos_ ter lhe dado algo para sobreviver..."

Annabeth riu e minha mente relaxou. Porém, imediatamente o relaxamento foi substituído pela raiva. Como é que as caçadoras faziam algo tão... _cruel_ com ela e ela continuava rindo? _Rindo!_

Ela parou de rir quando viu a minha cara e me olhou com cuidado, um pouco preocupada, "Cabeça de Alga... tá tudo bem?"

Eu forcei um sorriso. "Está tudo ótimo. É melhor a gente ir andando. Eu quero ter certeza de que ninguém nos veja para eu te deixar em algum local seguro... o que pode demorar um pouco."

Annabeth assentiu lentamente, um pouco insegura, e depois seu rosto se iluminou, "Nós devíamos jantar juntos um dia desses, com Thalia, Luke, Nico, Clarisse, Chris e todos os outros!" ela parou por um momento, "Eu aposto que Nico não vai ter problemas com a hospedagem, e eu vou receber os convidados e tudo o mais. Vai ser que nem uma grande reunião!"

Eu sorri, só pra não acabar com o momento dela, "Claro, parece divertido. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só perguntar, ok?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, "Ok Percy." Ela sorriu. "Você sabe, não precisa fazer isso tudo por mim." Ela disse baixinho.

Eu sorri para ela, "É claro que eu preciso, Annabeth. E sabe porque? Por que eu te amo."

Ela olhou para mim por um segundo antes de responder, "Percy, isso não vai funcionar, eu sou uma mortal, você é um deus. E... e eu não _quero_ ser uma daquelas estúpidas garotas mortais."

Eu suspirei, "Eu sei, mais aqui." Lhe estendi uma bolsa com dracmas de ouro e um pequeno maço de dinheiro mortal. "É o mínimo que posso fazer para tornar as coisas mais fáceis."

Ela olhou para o maço de dinheiro, considerando que aquilo era um maço de notas de cem dólares. "Percy, de jeito nenhum eu posso aceitar isso aqui..."

Eu fiz uma cara gracejadora, "Que pena, você já aceitou!"

Comecei a correr e ela me perseguiu para fora do corredor, que dava em um conjunto de corredores do portão principal. Pulamos nos nossos hipocampos e ela continuou me seguindo, em algum lugar perto da praia principal.

Paramos uma vez, um pouco fora de vista dos mortais. "Bem, apenas siga naquela direção" apontei para uma área da praia que estava deserta "e você vai ficar bem."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu suavemente, "Obrigada novamente, Cabeça de Alga." Ela me beijou levemente no rosto antes de ir em direção a praia.

Fiquei olhando pra ela por um momento, antes de submergir e ir em direção à solidão que era a minha casa.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira e pus a cabeça nas minhas mãos. Pensei cuidadosamente, formulando um plano que poderia me fazer feliz pelo resto da vida. Porém, ele também poderia arruinar minha vida, e me deixar infeliz de mais maneiras do que eu poderia imaginar.

Bom gente, eu tenho MUUITAS coisas para falar pra vocês; primeiro, ME PERDOOEM por ter demorado tanto, eu estava de mudança, meu PC não chegava, quando chegou, a net ainda não tava instalada, enfim. , foi uma dor de cabeça não poder estar aqui escrevendo para vocês. Mais não se preocupem , eu vou continuar a tradução. Mil perdões denovo. T-T

E segundo; Hoje não é só o dia das nossas queridas mães, uma pessoa que eu adooro de coração está fazendo aniversário hoje, vocês devem conhecer ela como Ghata Granger. (:  
Parabéeeens, amore, que tudo de bom aconteça com você. Um grande beeijo :D

E Terceiro, uma coisa que já tava dando saudades, as Reviews:

**Annie Chase**: *--* , muuito obrigado. Mesmo. Traduzir não é um trabalho fácil, a gente tem que tentar entender a coisa em inglês, para depois passar pro português, as vezes existem gírias e dialetos que não existem em português, e eu tenho que improvisar, e é claro, eu tenho sempre que andar com um dicionário debaixo do braço HAEUHEAU. Um beijão, fofa (: , abraços'

**Jubs047**: 'eu gosto das caçadoras tirando o lance de 'nada de macho pra vc'' euri. Eu ADOORO ler em inglês, mais é difícil achar uma fic como as brasileiras. Sinceramente, as fics brasileiras são, geralmente, melhores que as americanas... é claro, com suas exceções, já que existem trocentas delas em inglês, e as em português ainda não passaram de cem no . :( , enfim, obrigaado por acompanhar *O* , abraços'

**vithoria**: LOOL , não se preocupe, extravasar a raiva é bom HAUEHUAE. Bom, podemos dizer que Artêmis é uma cabeça dura. Sem macho pra ela, sem macho para a Annabeth e a Thalia também... pelo menos, na teoria :D , esse conflito 'vc é um deus, eu sou uma mortal' ainda vai dar o que falar... e por favor, não me mate, sou só um pobre tradutor *--* . Um beijão pra vs, abraços'

**Ariel Maria**: No final da fic, veremos se é bom ou ruim. :) , um beijãão, abraços'

**filho de poseidon**: obrigaado cara *-* , abraaços'

**Flah '**: HUAEHUAHE , Nada de voto de castidade para a Annabeth agora :D , KKK , Thalia&Luke? Vs vai chorar quando descobrir (dumal LOL) , não se preocupe, o Luke bonzinho é um cara lecal :) , OMG , não bata na namorada do Nico , ela é gente booa... mesmo sendo a namorada do Nico. Maais sim, vida de deus nem sempre é tão fácil ... e vs ainda vai ver muito mais sobre isso ;) , um grande abraço'

**lelezuda**: eu tambeeem. *---* , abraço'

**Cahh s2**: Desculpe, Desculpe, Desculpe, Desculpe, Desculpe, Desculpe, Desculpe D: , vs não sabe como fiquei desesperado por não estar podendo continuar o trabalho , mais graças aos deuses , eu estou de volta :D , obrigaado pela força , beijos, abraços'

Próoximo capítulo ... Annabeth já se mete em confusões? Uma espiadinha para vocês;

_Eu recuei em direção a parede e gritei para eles, "Quero ver vocês se aproximarem!"_

_Um deles, provavelmente o líder, sorriu, "Ah, querida, nós vamos. E por favor, não tente lutar, ou escapar. É cansativo, e não funciona..."_

Teeeeeeeeeeeenso! E agora?

Boom ... só no próximo capítulo ... Muahahuiahpeuiphfcaucs (taparei). O que será que acontece com a Annabeth? Quem são esses caras? Será que o Percy salva ela? Veremos, veremos...

Feliz dia das Mães para todos ... sabiam que o dia das Mães provavelmente surgiu na Grécia Antiga, em homenagem à mãe dos deuses do Olimpo, Hera? Só uma pequena curiosidade. :3

Abraços'

M.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Mágoas, e um Novo Amor (Regret and New Love)**

Essa Fanfic Pertence a: IcePhantom.

**Disclaimer:** A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**Capítulo 3**

_Annabeth POV._

Ficar com Nico não chegava a ser tão ruim, se você parasse para pensar nisso. Ele agiu como alguém da sua idade, graças aos deuses. Era meio desconfortável ficar pela sua casa, mas geralmente ele estava fora com Leah, minha... er... meia-irmã. Era perturbador pensar que Nico estava saindo com sua meia-irmã, mais do que você pode imaginar.

Nico e Leah entraram, o braço dele envolto na cintura dela, a cabeça dela descansando no seu ombro. Corei e fingi estar prestando atenção no meu livro. Eles se calaram quando me viram no sofá.

"Ham, Annabeth, oi!" Leah disse, "Nós estaremos no quarto de Nico..." Ela começou a arrastar Nico, que estava fingindo raspar os dedos ao longo da parede.

"Nãaaaaaaaaaao! Me ajude!"

Eu e Leah rimos e ele sorriu antes de ele ir atrás dela e correr as mãos pelos cabelos, _Igual a Percy._ Pensei para mim mesma.

Foi quando eu me lembrei que eu queria perguntar algo para Nico, "Ei Nico! Só um segundo, preciso te perguntar uma coisa."

"Claro." Ele parou na porta do quarto. "O que foi?"

"Nico, eu estava me perguntando se a gente poderia dar uma festa aqui. Com todos os semideuses do acampamento. Bem, não todos, só os amigos. E Rachel, é claro, e o Percy também."

Ele parou um segundo, pensando. "Claro, a gente pode fazer ela aqui, mais você vai ter que pagar parte das despesas..."

Eu sorri, "É claro, Nico. E obrigada."

Ele balançou a cabeça, sacudindo os cabelos lisos e negros que caíram sobre seus olhos perfeitamente... Grande, eu estava começando a soar igual a Leah. Filhas de Atena são extremamente detalhistas e curiosas de tudo. Inclusive dos seus namorados.

Nico entrou no quarto e ouvi suavemente o clique da fechadura, e suspirei. Caminhei até a janela que dava para a rua, a cidade mais embaixo, e o mais além. Estava tranqüilo, eram umas 9 horas da noite. As luzes da cidade à noite brilhavam vivamente, o vento soprava, e as estrelas pareciam um pouco visíveis.

Me sentei no sofá, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos antes de balançar a cabeça levemente, puxar meus cabelos para trás e procurar um casaco e uma escova. Alguns minutos depois, eu estava com meus cabelos escovados e com uma jaqueta por cima do meu jeans e da minha camisa de manga comprida azul. Eu silenciosamente rastejei para fora do apartamento, e suspirei, inspirando o ar fresco e frio.

Passear pelas ruas não é a coisa mais segura que tem para se achar fazendo às nove horas da noite, e entre uma respiração e outra, me toquei que eu tinha deixado minha faca de bronze celestial em casa. Eu estava vagando no meio da rua desarmada. _Merda_, pensei. _Oh, bem, parece que vou ter que confiar no treinamento de batalha que eu tive a tantos anos atrás. _Eu suspirei, não era o melhor plano vindo de uma garota de Atena, mais eu iria sobreviver. _Não sou nenhuma garota mortal estúpida e indefesa_, disse a mim mesmo.

Eu puxei a gola do casaco um pouco mais por causa do frio, o vento estava começando a ficar forte, soprando as folhas em volta de mim. Me esforcei a andar mais um par de blocos, e entrei em um pequeno Café. Eu, literalmente, caí dentro dele e respirei fundo. Andei até o caixa e pedi um chocolate quente simples antes de sentar em uma mesinha pequena.

Eu só tinha vindo para esse Café para me livrar de lembranças dolorosas. Olhar para Nico e Leah juntos tinha me deixado um pouco melancólica, desejando que as coisas fossem as mesmas que foram a 6 anos atrás. Me repreendi mentalmente, _idiota, idiota! _Pensei, _você está parecendo uma patética garota de Afrodite!_

Você sabia que os deuses podiam ouvir pensamentos sobre eles e alguns outros? Não? Bem, agora você sabe. A vingança e a mágoa pode achar maneiras engraçadas de te destruir. E Afrodite não era exatamente a coisa que me preocupava no momento.

Eu estava mais preocupada com a ira de minha mãe, Atena. Ela era, com certeza, mais terrível do que Afrodite, e talvez mais do que todas as outras deusas, sem contar com Hera, é claro. Ela devia estar escutando os meus pensamentos agora, e Atena, pessoalmente, ficou feliz quando eu decidi me juntar à caçada. Ela devia ter pensado que eu devia ter desistido de amar, desistido de Percy.

Bom, eu não era mais uma caçadora, e ela pode ler meus pensamentos de novo, o que significa que ela provavelmente sabe que eu ainda amo o Percy. Ela iria transformar ele em cinzas, deuses, por favor, não... Tremendo, logo tomei um gole do copo de chocolate quente que haviam botado na minha frente. Minha mãe, deusa da Sabedoria, a melhor estrategista... não haveria erro se ela quisesse destruir a mim, ou a Percy.

Enquanto eu estava sentada, tomando meu chocolate quente, minha mente trabalhava de modo dobrado, pensando em uma proteção eficaz / plano de vingança. Só para o caso. Atena provavelmente sairia no encalço de Percy primeiro, mais ele seria um pouco... difícil de transformar em cinzas, já que ele é um deus. Sem mencionar a proteção de Poseidon, porém, a interferência de Poseidon só traria mais vigor e 'razão' para a causa da minha mãe.

_Que agradável_, pensei. _São tão poucos detalhes, e tantas possibilidades de isso tudo der errado. Eu nunca vou conseguir um plano! _Me levantei e fui em direção a porta, parando para pagar a conta e jogar o copo do chocolate no lixo, levantei a gola do casaco antes de sair para o frio. Estremeci quando o ar me pegou e fui andando para o apartamento, imersa nos meus pensamentos.

Essa fora uma razão de eu não ter notado o grupo de rapazes, provavelmente motociclistas mortais, me seguindo. Quando me dei conta, eu estava cercada. Estreitando os olhos, procurei por meu punhal, me lembrando depois que a tinha esquecido no apartamento.

Recuei em direção a parede, e gritei para eles, "Ousem chegar mais perto!"

Um deles, o líder, provavelmente, sorriu, "Ah, querida, não se preocupe, que nós vamos. E por favor, não tente lutar ou fugir, é cansativo, e não vai funcionar..."

Fiz uma careta, "Certo..."

Os outros caras vieram para cima de mim arrogantemente, agindo como idiotas. Quando o segundo cara chegou perto demais, eu o chutei e soquei outro, quebrando o circulo e correndo em direção a alguma loja. Dei cerca de 10 passos antes de um deles me alcançar e me levar em direção ao chão. Gritei, "Me largue! Deixe-me ir! Prefiro ir ao inferno, do que ir com vocês!"

O líder suspirou, "Querida... eu pedi pra você não se fazer de difícil... rapazes, amarrem-na, amordacem-na, e se precisarem, nocauteiem ela. Vamos voltar para o acampamento. O capitão estará nos esperando." Ele fez uma pausa, "E lembrem-se de não deixar rastros."

Os homens assentiram e começaram a seguir as ordens do seu líder. Quando eles começaram a me amarrar e amordaçar, eu os chutei e soquei, gritando até que um deles me amordaçou. Lutando um pouco mais, continuei chutando-os, contundindo alguns e expulsando o ar dos pulmões de outros, até que me nocautearam.

Escorregando para a escuridão, fechei os olhos, esperando que Nico ou alguém procurassem por mim, traçando os meus passos.

Oi pessoal =D

E ai, o que acharam desse capitulo? HAUEUHEA.

Tensão, hein? Será que a Annabeth vai ficar bem? E o Percy, será que vai ajudar? São muitos 'serás', que UM DIA vocês vão descobrir. MUAHAHAHHAAIEMHXIAOU (parei). Desculpeeem , eu não CONSIGO parar de ser dumal com vocês. *--*

Não se preocupem, é o amor HAUHEA. =D

Bom, meus queridos semideuses, eu aamo receber reviews (continuem mandaaando :D), mais eu amo mais ainda responder elas... então, ai vai:

**Annie Chase**: Acho que a Annabeth não vai ligar muito, sendo que esta sequestrada... ou vai? HAUEUA. Obrigaado, obrigaado. *--* , ei meu amor , uma perguntinha que eu sempre quis te fazer; prk vs não faz uma conta na . ? Eu sempre vejo vs mandano reviews sem ter uma conta, vale a pena ingressar no site. :D , mais tanto faz, é vs quem sabe. Continua lendo, viu? E não se esqueça das reviews, alem do mais, vs é uma leitora valiosa (: , Um beijo, um abraço'

**Cahh s2**: thanks :D , siiim , medinho desse capituloo , acho que nem o Gato de Botas do Shrek faria eu responder essas perguntiinhas... HAUUHEA , brincadeiira , meu amor :D , um amor impossivel, pode ter certeza que é, o Percy e a Annabeth ainda vão lutar por esse amor, e sim, ou o Percy vira mortal, ou a Annabeth vira uma deusa... mais não posso dar um Spoiller desses aqui... ainda esta no comecinho da fic. (: , ahh, mais eu AAMO essas perguntas toscas. *----* , eu demorei muito pra postar? Answer me, plz, eu não tenho tanto tempo para mecher no PC, mais estou dando o Maximo de mim D: , mais sim , obrigaadaao por seguir a fic. *--* , tudo de bom pra vs , um beijo, abraços'

**Ghata Granger**: Foi um prazeer :D , é , acho que posso te dar esse pequeno Spoiller, vai demorar pra caramba para o Percy entregar o colarzinho pra Annabeth... guarde as minhas palavras ;) , eee , o terceiro capitulo foi entregue , e uma pequena previa do quarto vem ai ;) , um beijão, meu amor, fique bem. :) , abraços'

**Jubs047**: Parece que o Percy não pode mais ver ela (: , ahh, não se preocupe , o Percy ainda vai ver ela ... TALVEEZ ... *--* , acompanha , eu não estou pensando em parar de postar denovo. (: , abraços'

E uma pequena previa, para todos vocês ;

_Leah suspirou e olhou para mim, diretamente nos olhos, "Percy, você está esquecendo uma coisa: você é um deus. Deuses não podem interferir nos assuntos dos mortais. Basicamente, você não pode fazer quase nada para trazer ela de volta."_

Desculpem, eu mando uma previa maior toda semana, mais soh se vocês colaborarem com as reviews ... é complicado seguir com um trabalho se não tem ninguém comentando. :(

Ok , deixando esse assunto de lado , vocês tinham esquecido que o Percy, como um deus, não pode mais fazer interferência direta? Eu falei isso a FIC TOODA e tem gente que nem notoou *--* , mais será que ele vai mesmo obedecer às antigas leis divinas? Não me parece muito a cara de um Filho de Poseidon ...

Um grande beijo para todos vocês, queridos meios-sangues. Espero que continuem lendo (:

Abraços'

M.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Mágoas, e um Novo Amor (Regret and New Love)**

Essa Fanfic Pertence a: IcePhantom.

**Disclaimer:** A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

**Capítulo 4**

"O QUÊ?" Gritei no telefone público, quase quebrando a maldita ferramenta mortal, enquanto Nico me explicava que Annabeth tinha sido capturada. "COMO! EXPLIQUE ISSO PARA MIM, NICO! AGORA!" Eu gritei. Eu podia, literalmente, sentir Nico se encolhendo de medo.

"Percy! Porra! Pelos deuses, se acalme! Eu não posso explicar com você dessa maneira. Eu vou desligar agora, e você pode vim com calma na minha casa, se quiser conversar e fazer mais algumas perguntas. _Com calma._" Com isso ele desligou, e eu fiquei olhando para o pequeno pedaço de plástico que era o telefone e o atirei na parede, partindo tudo em um milhão de pedaços.

"Hmm... senhor?" Meu atendente falava. "Esta era uma ferramenta pública, é melhor nós andarmos agora, antes de chamarmos muita atenção."

Olhei para o fio de metal que devia estar conectado ao telefone, "Boa idéia. Não me sinto muito afim de ter que pagar por isto." Rapida, mais calmamente, nós saímos da cabine telefônica e fomos em direção as ruas, nos misturando com os mortais. Mortais... e pensar que eu não era mais um deles já estava se tornando uma coisa normal para mim. Eu só era um deus a três anos, e ter servos e poderes já estava se tornando uma coisa normal para mim.

Isso deve ter vindo à minha cabeça por algum motivo... Ops. Eu ainda tenho DDAH. Hihi... Voltando ao ponto... olhei para o meu servo, "Podemos continuar?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. "Isso tudo é muito semelhante a um conto de fadas, senhor. O príncipe indo resgatar a donzela em perigo..." Ele continuou sorrindo, e eu suspirei. Às vezes, Cedar podia ser um grande sonhador... mesmo quando a situação não era das boas.

Antes de tudo, nós paramos na frente do apartamento de Nico, e eu o observei com cuidado. "Acha que é seguro, Cedar?"

Cedar piscou e analisou o perímetro cuidadosamente. "Parece tudo em ordem para mim, senhor... se não um pouco melancólico, se me permite dizer."

"Perfeitamente normal," Eu suspirei. "Afinal, ele é um filho de Hades."

Cedar 'tossiu' sombriamente. Ele não gostava particularmente de Hades, por causa daquela tensão que sempre existiu entre meu pai e seus irmãos. Eu olhei para Cedar. "Bem, então vamos." Nós paramos em frente à porta e eu bati o trinco em forma de caveira da porta. A porta abriu lentamente, rangindo como só aquela porta poderia fazer. Eu engoli em seco antes de atravessar o limite da porta.

"Seja bem vindo à minha casa, querido primo." Uma voz soou e minha mão deslizou para Contracorrente. Ouví um suspiro, "Percy, você fica mais para um rato do que para um deus quando está com medo..."

Eu fiz uma careta, "Muito obrigado Nico, eu ainda posso incinerar você."

Ele veio em minha direção, com as mãos fazendo aquele gesto de 'blá-blá-blá', "Certo, Percy, tanto faz, tanto faz."

Com a cara amarrada, fui em sua direção e estendí a mão, pretendendo acertar a sua cara, mais antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, uma mão esguia alcançou o meu pulso. Eu virei o meu olhar para a garota que tinha me parado. Ela tinha cabelos loiros lisos, e olhos cinzentos, como os de Annabeth. Presumí que devia ser Leah. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam impassíveis e ela falou em voz baixa, "Não se atreva a machucá-lo."

Um instinto selvagem me dominou, e eu ri. "Garota, você percebe que eu poderia destruir você, Nico, e toda essa casa, se eu quisesse? E você não seria capaz de me parar!"

Nico estreitou os olhos, "Segura a onda, Percy... e você também, Leah. Se acalme. Ah, por sinal, Percy, essa é a Leah, e Leah, esse é o Percy." Ele fez um gesto para cada um de nós, que acenamos a cabeça secamente.

Eu me virei para Nico. "Você sabe porque eu estou aqui. Eu quero a informação. _Agora_."

Ele suspirou, "Touché... certo, eu prometi pra você... sente-se." Ele acenou com a mão para um sofá e uma cadeira. "Certo... o que você quer saber?"

"Tudo, desde o momento que ela saiu da casa, até quem você acha que a pegou... isso se você não tiver certeza de quem é." Eu respondi.

Nico fez uma pausa, pensando no que responder, então falou, "Ela saiu umas vinte ou vinte e uma horas da noite passada, para fazer uma caminhada. Ela não voltou, então eu mandei dois soldados esqueletos atrás dela, e eles só acharam isso." Ele me entregou um pedaço de pano, que eu sabia que era de uma jaqueta dela. E ele também.

Eu fiquei remexendo o tecido com os dedos, "Nico... eu quero encontrá-la, quero procurá-la e descobrir quem a seqüestrou, mas eu não posso simplesmente abandonar o meu reino."

Nico olhou para mim, analizando minhas palavras e as verdades que estavam contidas nelas. "Diga para eles que vai sair de férias."

Olhei para ele antes de rir, ao que parecia ser a primeira vez em anos. Leah olhou para mim como se eu fosse louco, e eu supus que eu realmente devia estar um pouco perturbado. Nico levantou uma sobrancelha, "Parece que um certo alguém precisa de um descanso. Mesmo esse certo alguem sendo todo-poderoso e imortal."

Eu repliquei sarcasticamente, "Sim, mamãe." Nós nos olhamos, rindo, para logo depois gargalharmos. Era bom, aliás, era ótimo rir desse jeito, o estresse e a preocupação repentina tinham me consumido. Eu me sentia como se uma carga tivesse sido tirada dos meus ombros, embora parte da preocupação ainda restasse, como os segmentos do desgaste da carga. Mas eu estava determinado a destruir todos essas barreiras que estavam me prendendo, me impedindo de ter uma vida livre.

Nós suspiramos em uníssono e sorrimos, com os rostos solenes. Nós tínhamos esquecidos do problema com Annabeth por um momento... certo, talvez eu ainda estivesse pensando em Annabeth. Nico devia estar pensando em Leah, e vice-versa. Nosso silencio foi interrompido por um velho amigo meu... Adivinha quem? Ele mesmo, o Grover!

"Ya-ba-da-ba-doo! O Grover está na área!" Ele gritava enquanto saltava pela janela, se chocava contra a parede e caia atrás do sofá, com Leah lutando para sair do caminho, e Nico caindo do sofá de tanto rir.

Pisquei, em seguida, sorri, "Ei, Garoto-Bode!"

Ele me deu um sorriso amarelo, "Olá, Senhor Perseu, eu fui... mandado."

"Não, nada de 'Senhor Perseu', isso é muito formal... é Percy." Eu o corrigi.

Ele assentiu, "De qualquer jeito, eu fui enviado para ajudar na missão em... certos aspectos. O Senhor Zeus notou que você esqueceu alguma coisa."

Leah entendeu imediatamente do que se tratava, mas Nico e eu olhamos para Grover, em completa confusão. Perguntamos em uníssono, "... Hã?"

Leah e Grover se entreolharam... deuses, isso estava se tornando algo freqüente, sem brincadeira! Eu acho que isso poderia ser até divertido para um estranho qualquer, que estivesse olhando tudo de fora, mais na verdade, isso era muito triste... eu me sentia como se eu tivesse doze anos novamente... inexperiente, ignorante e... irremediavelmente, fora do meu lugar.

Leah suspirou, e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, "Percy, você está se esquecendo de uma coisa: você é um deus. Deuses não podem interferir nos assuntos dos mortais. Basicamente, você não pode fazer quase nada para trazer ela de volta."

Pisquei, com suas palavras entrando lentamente na minha cabeça, "Não..." eu sussurrei, horrorizado com a verdade de suas palavras, e lentamente voltando a mim, "Não... NÃO!" Eu dei um soco na parede, criando um buraco de bom tamanho no apartamento de Nico.

Leah delicadamente colocou a mão no meu pulso, "Percy, calma, nós vamos salvá-la, ela vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem. Vai dar tudo certo, você me ouviu, Percy, vai ficar tudo bem." Ela disse suavemente, em voz baixa.

Eu olhei para os outros, já sem brilho nos olhos, e disse com a voz monótona. "Vocês já sabem que eu vou salvar ela. Eu não dou a mínima para as conseqüências. Vocês vão me ajudar?"

Todos eles fizeram que sim e Nico falou, "Porque não? Ela é a meia-irmã de Leah, e é como uma irmã mais velha para mim."

Consegui dar um sorriso curto, que logo foi para a sepultura. "Bem, então é melhor começarmos a trabalhar, porque eu vou dar o máximo de mim."

**Xxx xxx xxx **

Por favor, não atirem as pedras. X-x

Eu devo um pedido de desculpas a vocês. Eu dei um vacilo enoorme, acabei botando essa fic um pouco de lado em decorrer da bagunça que minha vida ficou. =/

Falando sério? Acho que o pior ainda não passou, mais eu prometo que vou dar mais atenção para vocês, ouviram? *-*

E para vocês, queridos leitores, as respostas das reviews, depois de tanto tempo. (:

**Baah**: obrigaado, obrigaado :) , é uma fic que promete, pode ter certeza disso... então, fique ligado. :D Abraços'

**Fernanda V**: Mesmo depois desse meu vacilo? Ownn, obrigaado. *-* , aí está, mais um capítulo pra você! :D , Abraços'

**Roh Matheus**: HAUEHUAHE , eurialto com a sua review. Bastante direta. :D , acompanhe meesmo, viu? :D , Abraços'

**Ghata Granger**: HAUEHUAE , siim , o Percy não vai obedecer as leis, de qualquer jeito ... bem a cara de um Filho de Poseidon, não é? :D , E sobre a sua dedução de que eles não eram apenas meros mortais... vou lhe dar um pequeno spoiller... meros mortais não andam armados com bronze celestial. :P , peense nisso, HAUEHUAE , bjos, abraços'

**Cah Braga**: I hate little chapters, tôo. :( , sim, muito tenso a cena dos caras sequestrando ela… e acho que você vai ficar um pouquinho curiosa com a 'espiadinha' no próximo capítulo que vou dar pra vocês... :P , uma perguntinha, você mudou de nome, não é? xD , bjos, bjos, abraços'

**Annie Chase**: Lool , obrigaaado, meu amoor :D , eu fiquei meio encabulado agora, falando sério :$ , eu não sou tudo isso, a fic não tá perfeita, como eu gostaria que ficasse... e sim, as gírias americanas podem ser o terror de um tradutor... mais a maioria delas, graças aos deuses, são até similares a algumas gírias brasileiras... depois eu até te falo um exemplo em uma review. Beijos, minha querida ;) , abraços'

: aheuheauhaue , esse é o grande dilema, Não é? :D , eles vão passar MUITOS capítulos sem estarem juntos, mais é claro que vão haver alguns momentos Percabeth. ;) , abraços'

**Jubs047**: essagenteédumaaal D: , boom , o punhal de bronze celestial não assustaria um mortal comum (a não ser que ele visse através da névoa)... mais então porque os atacantes ficaram com medo? ... (: , reflita um pouco HAUEHAE , e sim , eu fiquei PIRADO com esse Percy sem poder ir atrás da Annabeth e-e , mais tuudo bem , o Percy não é exatamente a pessoa que nasceu para seguir as regras. (: , beijinhos, meu amor, abraços'

Boom , queridos meios-sangues ... como sempre, eu prometi uma espiadinha no próximo capítulo... então, lá vai!

'_Chegando a uma clareira, fui recebido pelo Conselho dos Doze Olimpianos, Rachel Dare, o Oráculo, e os anciões do casco fendido... sim, eu tinha me esquecido do nome deles._

_Zeus ergueu-se, "Perseu Jackson, deus do litoral e das ondas costeiras, estamos aqui para discutir a Questão de Annabeth Chase, semideusa, filha de Atena, e ex-caçadora de Artêmis." Ele fez uma pausa, me olhando com olhos de aço. "Vamos começar o Conselho Olimpiano."'_

. Eu sempre achei Zeus uma figura meio tensa nesses aspectos HAUEHUEAAE. Bom , esse Conselho sem duvida vai mecher com o futuro de Percy ... vocês ainda só não sabem como. (: (dumal HAUEHAUEE)

Ok, ok, falando sério, esse conselho nem vai ser de máxima importância. Mais futuramente, ele vai render bons frutos. (:

Boom , queridos semideuses , eu fico por aqui. Esperem pelo próximo capítulo, ele definitivamente vai sair mais cedo do que esse. Eu juro pelo Rio Styx. (KABOOOOOOOOOOOM).

E nãao se preocupem , a Annabeth vai ficar segura, enquanto tiver um Percy da vida cuidando para que as coisas saiam de uma forma não-desastrosa. :D

Abraços, abraços'

M.


End file.
